narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Darknesslover5000
Interesting Character I like your character, Ahatake Kurosaki. If he is ever looking for a sensei, Seireitou's open for it --Seireitou 01:40, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah He is pretty interesting, almost as evil as myself. Niack Niack Niack!!!...* Cough cough* Sorry about that. Echo Uchiha 01:42, 12 January 2009 (UTC) okay okay, also, if you could, can you make your userpage. People, like Cold Steel, get pissed when users havent set up their userpage -Seireitou 01:50, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Like Sasuke? Really, another emo? Oh well, guess I'm the only one who actually throws cats onto tree branches. Echo Uchiha 01:51, 12 January 2009 (UTC) You are One of The Best! I love all of your articles that you created I just went andd see Fire Release: Eruption and if the other is like that mind for me that they are Great articles! Young Piece 02:21, 13 January 2009 (UTC) You welcome from a guy that Love Rap Music and you are still one of the best. What do you think about me loving rap music? Please reply A.S.A.P.! Young Piece 02:28, 13 January 2009 (UTC) What do you think about my user page? And I think that your user page is One of the Best User page in the Wolrd! Young Piece 02:39, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Is it Ok!? Is it Ok if we are friends! Young Piece 03:04, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Cool Yeah Cool! You still One of The Best! Young Piece 03:12, 13 January 2009 (UTC) My Age Sorry About the 10,000 Year long reply. I am 16 and I am french! On MSN I got more people that is english then french! Young Piece 03:29, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Just Saying Im going to sleep now see you tomorow after school. Young Piece 04:08, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Tournament (Invite) Welcome! You've been invited to participate your character to a tournament! The new upcoming tournament will be Rank of Sannin Tournament, make sure that you read every instruction carefully there! After you read the instructions, put your name in the List of Entrees Section! You'll be notified if your character can be tried out or not! Good luck! --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 19:33, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Character (Exception) ...Next time, when I'll change the rules that anyone can go (except Academy Students). Put in your character, and it will be accepted if it depends of who he is. --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 19:42, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Eligible Your character is eligible to pass! Your character is Ahatake Kurosaki and will be participating at Rank of Sannin Tournament. The schedule will be made later at the deadline, good luck! --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 19:53, 13 January 2009 (UTC) About Me I am a 16 year, I am a Male, I Love Rap Music, I ama White, Im From Canada, The City im from is Hawkesbury, The province I am from is Ontario, I am born French, The school that I go to is french, the school is a High School in Hawkesbury, I speak french, I speak a medium english, I can rea in english pretty good, my writhing in english is not that good its like betewn not good and the basic. Is their more question? I dont mind if you ask more it just saying to me that you whent to know me better! Young Piece 20:46, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Hello, we haven't met. Welcome to the wiki. If you help with something, give me a call. The dark ninja 00:28, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Challenge? Fight? --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 01:03, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Heh, heh, heh, heh, yep. Me! a.k.a. Otonami Sokudo. --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 01:06, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Tomorrow at anytime. Are you male or female? -- (Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 01:08, 15 January 2009 (UTC) RE:finally Which wiki were you referring to, then? Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Chocolate Milk! | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn '' Hey Is your character a fugitive? Ahatake? The dark ninja 02:43, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Stop! Stop copying pages from Narutopedia!! Make fanon. Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Chocolate Milk! | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn '' Him Him, not you, he is just being a jack@$$ about it, do what you feel like putting on the fanon --Seireitou 19:55, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Um Hey, do you mind if I edit Demon Chakra, and put this on it "Rumors say that Indo Huiyo can tap into the Slabia of Darkness' chakra, but it is energy other than chakra." It's fine if you say no. The dark ninja 18:18, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Cool. I asked because it is always a good idea to ask. The dark ninja 18:25, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Well You have to ask Seireitou. He can make you an admin, but you have to earn it, which you probably have. The dark ninja 18:36, 17 January 2009 (UTC) No No, someone by the name of Blackemo. He never seen anymore though. The dark ninja 18:45, 17 January 2009 (UTC) admin Well, im a Beuarocrat so i can make you one, but there is a procedure you have to go through, well... more of a test. You have to write an article about a Canon character that hasnt been put in this wiki yet and it needs to be about 5 paragraphs long and must display all of the fanon info about it. Just shout out when you are done and send me the link to it, also, tell me which one you choose before starting. --Seireitou 18:47, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Well Never met him. I've been on this site long, but never met him. The dark ninja 18:50, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Well Never met him. I've been on this site long, but never met him. The dark ninja 18:50, 17 January 2009 (UTC) copy and paste well, fine, but you also have to track down all the info around the wiki for fanon info on that character and you have to plug that in. --Seireitou 19:01, 17 January 2009 (UTC) About Seireitou... I don't think Seirietou would be the best rolemodel for anybody... Cold hard steel 20:45, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Eah, controversial methods of authorship. Cold hard steel 03:42, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Your Intro I really like that intro you have at the top, the one with "Change the World", its awesome! --Seireitou 03:50, 19 January 2009 (UTC) she likes to mess with me, we're freinds though --Seireitou 05:23, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you ^_^ You too, i hope we can be friends --Seireitou 05:33, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Hey We should plan an RP. Indo and Ahatake. How bout' it? The dark ninja 17:30, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Hey I see that you're copying information from Narutopedia to here! Just to tell you, the Naruto Fanon doesn't have any translations templates and it might go like this. Yeah, just change and modify the name by yourself unfortuantely that everytime you copy an article about jutsus. Just helping! ^_^-- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 17:31, 19 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. Did you get permission to copy? New update...and hope your happy. I changed something in the Rank of Sannin Tournament. Look at the newest revision of mine and see if you're going to be happy about it. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 22:22, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Ryuka Uchiha is my friend. So I'm unfortuantely not going to root for you. But, I'm still going to be fair. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 22:39, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Didn't you see what I put? You may battle at any time on a 2-week span starting on Feburary 14th. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 22:44, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Wow! Wow Awsome user page! Wow! Young Piece 18:59, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Lol I'll say. Achrones150 20:06, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :o Cousins? Awesome! :D Achrones150 20:09, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Hey I need to talk with ya'. Call me when you get this. The dark ninja 23:41, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Um Would you mind teaching Indo in an RP with Ahatake to learn Chidori of Darkness? It's fine if ya don't, but Indo and Ahatake both have reserves of dark energy. Ahatake learned a chidori made from this, but Indo made a glitched version called Shadow Ball Chidori. The dark ninja 02:57, 24 January 2009 (UTC) umm Are you an admin? Enbace 07:57, 24 January 2009 (UTC) its cool Im just new and all but you got a neat deal going on here so what all do YOU do on this site? Have you been Have you bee in a lot of fights and stuff like that? Enbace 08:17, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Okay Okay, it's fine with me? Indo can deal with that. Oh, and the RP has to be in the timeskip, is that okay? The dark ninja 17:00, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Snake Cannon You might have to ask User:Ten Tailed Fox because since his character is the lord of Hebikyokoku, you need Ryun's permission then you just need to make a story about going there. --Seireitou 18:00, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Okay I hope you mean 2 and a half years. The dark ninja 21:38, 24 January 2009 (UTC)